


The Ice Cream Truck

by Run_you_clever_weasley



Series: Trans Goh [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Honestly Ash is just stupid as usual, Ice Cream, M/M, ice cream truck, kind of, kiss, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley
Summary: Ash is bored.Then he sees an ice cream truck.
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Trans Goh [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088738
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	The Ice Cream Truck

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, established relationship. (Cerise doesn’t know)
> 
> If you read Date Night, takes place maybe a few days to a week after that. If you haven’t, you should!

Ash was lying on his bunk, staring at the ceiling. There wasn’t any training to do, no festivals to go to or mysteries to solve...

He heard something faint. It sounded sort of like bells. A jingle. The noise grew louder, slowly. _Is that an ice cream truck?_

Goh was reading the latest articles about Pokémon absentmindedly when he was rammed into by something lightning-fast. It grabbed him and took off running.   
_Is that Pheromosa?_ _Wait, no..._

“Ash, put me down!” He squealed. Ash set Goh down carefully, and Goh could see that they were now outside. “Why did you do that?!?” Goh yelled. Ash didn’t answer, simply ran off in the other direction.

”Ash, wait! Ash!” Goh sighed and ran after Ash.

After a few minutes, Goh caught up with Ash. He followed Ash’s gaze and realized he had been running after... _an ice cream truck??_

Ash turned to Goh, a wide smile on his face. “What flavor do you want?” 

Goh laughed. “Strawberry.” _I guess this is just part of living with Ash, huh?_

“Cool, I’m getting chocolate. I’ll pay.” Just as he said that, the old couple in front of them walked off, happily licking mint cones.

”One chocolate and one strawberry, please!” Ash practically screamed at the ice cream man. Goh sighed. 

“Ash, you shouldn’t be so loud.” He admonished, drawing out the ‘A’ for effect. 

“It’s fine.” The ice cream man laughed. He handed them the two ice creams.

Ash nearly stuffed his into his mouth. “Hey Goh, can I try some of yours?” 

“Okay, fine, but don’t eat the whole thing-“ Goh was cut off by Ash kissing him deeply. Goh froze before returning the kiss. His eyes closed. They eventually parted. _Did we just do that? In public? I guess we are a couple now..._

”Hello, boys.” They both turned, surprised. Professor Cerise was standing there. “I didn’t know you were in this part of town.”

“Ash ran all the way here.” Goh said sheepishly. _Hoo boy, this is going to be hard to explain._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, do y’all like it? I noticed how much you all liked Date Night (another Goh/Ash fic I made) so I decided to make another one!
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment, and check out my other works. Thanks!


End file.
